Fire and Wings
by RoleplayIka
Summary: What happens when a group of experiments working for the Edison Group comes to take Chole and the others back to the labs, but things go wrong?
1. The Hike

It had been about a year since they found Kit, Simon and Derek's father. Now they had to stay on the run, which often got very annoying. The van they were in had the driver's seat and passenger seat, which was always filled by Lauren and Kit, leaving the four teens in the back three rows. Chloe and Derek always took the first row, Tori was the one to snag the second row for herself, and Simon was normal sprawled out in the last row.

Most days they travels around, every once and a while stopping to stay at a hotel for a few days, but then would be back on the road not long after.

Tori now knew that not only Kit was her real father, but that Simon was her half brother. That made things a little awkward for a while, but the siblings got over it quick and went back to their normal fighting.

In the front row, Chloe sighed, resting her head against Derek's shoulder, Derek putting his arm around her, thankful he had taken a shower that morning. He looked up at his dad, who at this time was driving, "How long before we get there?"

"Another few minutes. Not that long." Kit had promised that, because they had been on the road so long, he would take the boys for a over night camping trip, just like they used to do, and of course, the girls had to come along as well, which wasn't so bad, well, not for Chloe and Lauren. Tori on the other hand, might be in trouble, for all she owned was heels.

Kit had been right. In a half hour, they all arrived at the base of the park reserve, where they were to check in with the rangers and head out. The male adult unbuckled and got out of the van, looking at Derek, "Wake the rest up. I'll be back in a minute."

Derek watched as his adoptive dad left, going into the base and he gently nudged Chloe, who mumbled tiredly and sat up.

He left Tori to Chloe, who would have probably knocked him with a spell if he tried to wake her. Chloe shook Tori by the shoulder. The witch cussed, her eyes still closed as she shoved Chloe away, but still sat up, giving herself a moment before opening her eyes.

Simon was woke by a pillow to the face, granted by Tori.

…

Once they were all out of the van, they all grabbed their over night bags and Kit came out with a map of the surrounding forests, smiling that smile all of them had seen so many time on his face, and on Simon, "Ready to go?"

They all nodded and went off into the woods, though it wasn't long before Tori was complaining.

"My feet hurt."

"Chloe let you wear a pair of her sneakers." Simon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, and do you know how small her feet are!"

A blush came to Chloe's face and Derek chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, a gesture that had become a natural thing to him.

After another half hour of walking deep into the woods and of listening to Tori go on and on about how sensitive her toes were, they decided to make camp by a cliff wall, pitching up the tents, and making a fire to roast marshmallows on. They all sat there, like a big family, the only family that they had. After all they had been through, that was certain. Tori slipped off Chloe's shoes and stuck her feet in Simon's lap, just to get on his nerves. The disgusted look on his face made everyone laugh, especially Tori.

But then Tori's laugh was cut off when she was sudden;y thrown back by an invisible force, hitting against a tree. Everyone jumped up.

Derek looked at Chloe, "Is there a ghost?"

She shook her head.

Kit looked at Simon, "Did you..."

Simon shook his head, "Not me. She may get on my nerves, but I wouldn't use my powers on her."

Tori stood back up, wincing, "Then who..." She trailed up, peering behind the group, making the others turn as well. Four figures came out of the brush, all glaring at group.


	2. Captured

(Okay, so I know in my last chapter I said four figures, but I'm changing that to three. Sorry for the confusion)

Three figures came out of the brush, all glaring at the group.

Derek growled, pulling Chloe behind him, ready for the change. There was the sound of ripping clothing and in a few seconds, there stood the large wolf with piercing green eyes and fur as black as midnight. He bent low and when one of the people jumped at him, he attacked back, the two of them growling, rolling on the ground like two animals, except for the fact that the attacker was not an animal, but a boy. The strange thing was though, the boy seemed to be able to keep up with him and managed to dodge Derek's attacks.

It was then that Chloe saw a flash of fangs on the boy. She had heard of them, from Simon, but had never seen them, for he said they had been hunted because of how dangerous they were.

She wasn't able to think of this for long because flames suddenly jumped up from the ground in front of her. She gasped and stumbled back, looking up to see a girl with long blonde locks and white wings standing there. That's when she began searching for a body, any kind of body, which was hard when you were dodging flames and rocks flying at you.

_There!_ Within a few moments a large creature stood behind the girl and with that, the girl turned and had to fight of the black bear, who, no matter what she did, just didn't seem to stop, even with an arm and patching of skin gone. The girl continued to throw her powers at the beast until it was nothing but a pile of ashes. Luckily for Chloe though, Tori stepped up to take on the winged girl.

Simon was taking on the third person, who actually seemed to be a spell caster too. An evenly matched caster at that. The two went at it and as time went on, there was no clue who could win. No matter what Simon threw at the him, the other caster would just find a way to block it and vice versa.

With the help of Kit at his side, Simon managed to take the strange caster down. He fell onto the ground and it was Lauren who went over and checked the boy's pulse. He was still alive, but would probably be out for a few hours.

After that it was pretty easy to shoot, with their powers, the wing girl from the sky.

The boy with the fangs was the hardest. He wasn't as strong as Derek was, but much faster, making the two an even match easily. But finally, the giant black wolf had managed to pin him down as Tori shocked the boy, making him go limp.

The group looked at each other, all unsure of what to do with the three teenaged supernaturals. After a small discussion, Kit had decided they would head back to the van, them being not too far away from it, and take the three there.

And so, Derek slung the vampire over his shoulder, Kit grabbed the spellcaster, and Simon carried the winged girl. It was a good thing no one saw them with the injured attackers or there would be some unwanted questions.

Once in the van, the three were laid down.

Chloe helped her aunt check the pulse and wounds on the people in their group, as well as on the three that were unconscious. Everyone would be okay. That was a bit of a relief. She looked up at Kit, "Who are they?"

Kit sighed before speaking, "I only recognize the sorcerer. I used to with for his father when I was working for the labs. His father was promoted rather quickly, no doubt because of all the donations he gave to all the projects they were working on. He must have gotten his son involved. He never did like to do his own dirty work." He glanced at the other two, "Now them, I don't know. They could be working for the Edison Group for a number of reasons."

That when they heard the vampire groan.


End file.
